thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
In My Life
"In My Life" es una canción del grupo musical británico The Beatles. Está incluida en el su sexto álbum de estudio, Rubber Soul, que fue lanzado el 3 de diciembre de 1965 y fue escrito por John Lennon y Paul McCartney. Se ubica en la posición No.23 de la "Lista de Rolling Stone de las 500 Canciones Más Grandes de la Historia". También se encuentra en el segundo lugar en lista de las mejores canciones de la CBC'S. El álbum fue producido para la discográfica EMI por George Martin, que también toca el teclado en el solo de "In My Life". En este álbum se ve un gran paso adelante en el desarrollo artístico de The Beatles, ya que dejaron atrás su sonido original. En 2000, la revista Mojo la nombró la mejor canción de todos los tiempos. Composición Según Lennon, los orígenes de la canción se pueden encontrar cuando el periodista Inglés Kenneth Allsop hizo una observación de que Lennon debería de escribir canciones acerca de su infancia. Después, Lennon escribió la canción en forma de un largo poema evocando su infancia. La versión original de la letra estaba basada en una ruta de autobús que el tomaba en Liverpool, nombrando varios sitios que el miraba en todo el camino, incluyendo Penny Lane y Strawberry Field. Sin embargo, Lennon consideró que era "ridículo" llamándola: En clase aburrida 'El viaje en autobús que hice en mis vacaciones', el volvió a trabajar la letra con Paul McCartney, reemplazando las memorias especificas con una meditación generalizada de su pasado. "Muy pocas lineas" de la versión original fueron dejadas en la canción. Según los amigos de Lennon y el biógrafo Peter Shotton, las líneas "Some (friends) are dead and some are living/In my life I've loved them all" se refieren a Stuart Sutcliffe (Que murió en 1962) y a Shotton. Según Lennon, McCartney suministro armonía en el "Medio Ocho" o sección de puente musical en la canción. McCartney reclamo que él puso la letra de Lennon a la música de la canción de principio a fin, también reclamo que el había escrito la melodía entera pero tomando inspiración de canciones de Smokey Robinson y The Miracles. Del desacuerdo McCartney dijo: "Me parece muy gratificante que de todo lo que hemos escrito, solo no hemos estado de acuerdo en dos canciones, la otra es "Eleanor Rigby" ". Grabación La canción fue grabada el 18 de octubre de 1965, y estaba completa excepto por el puente musical. En ese momento, Lennon no había decidido qué instrumento utilizar, pero posteriormente le pregunto a George Martin si podía tocar un solo de piano, sugiriendo "algo con sonido Barroco". Martin escribió una pieza influenciada por Bach que encontró que no se podía reproducir en el tempo de la canción. El 22 de octubre, el solo fue grabado en "medio tiempo" (una octava abajo) y la velocidad del casete fue doblada para su grabación, resolviendo el problema del rendimiento y dándole al solo de piano un tono único de timbre. Créditos *John Lennon — voz principal, guitarra *Paul McCartney — Voz de fondo, Bajo *George Harrison — Voz de fondo, guitarra principal *Ringo Starr — Batería *George Martin — Teclados Covers y Referencias Culturales *La canción ha sido versionada por un gran número de artistas, incluyendo los siguientes: Mary Hopkin, Judy Collins, Dave Matthews Band, Crosby, Stills & Nash, Selah, José Feliciano, Rod Stewart, Ozzy Osbourne (Cover bajo), Marie Osmond, Keith Moon (Two Sides of the Moon), Kippington Lodge, Astrud Gilberto, Allison Crowe, Bette Midler y Johnny Cash. *Twiggy canto la canción en el Show de los Muppets (1era. temporada, Episodio 21). *Otro cover hizo la cantautora canadiense Chantal Kreviazuk que fue usado como tema para el show de la NBC en providence. También Bette Midler grabo la canción para la banda sonora para el filme For the Boys de 1991. Dave Matthews tocó la canción durante el show tributo honorario a John Lennon. *George Martin tomo prestado el título de la canción para un álbum de varios artistas que abarcan cantan las canciones de los Beatles. En la canción homenaje, Sean Connery narra la letra con un mínimo apoyo del piano de Martin. *Kevin Kern tomó prestado el título de canción para su álbum que cubrió las canciones de muchos artistas en el piano, incluyendo " In My Life ". En esta versión, el solo de piano barroco que fue escrito por Jorge Martin fue suprimido. * La cantante sudafricana Miriam Makeba, ganadora del Grammy, versionó la canción para su álbum de 1970 "Keep Me In Mind." *The Ten Tenors realizó la canción durante su Tour del 2006 "Here's To The Heroes", una versión un poco más lentoa que la original, con más énfasis en la armonía, también presentó una sección a capella en el centro de la canción. * El cantante Marques Houston versiono la canción en un episodio de Sister, Sister. * En la sesión No.7 de American Idol la contendiente Ramiele Malubay interpreto la canción durante el top 12 de la semana tributo a los Beatles. *La canción también fue tocada en memoria a Kurt Cobain. Cobain era un ávido fanático de los Beatles. * El cantautor Australiano Ben Lee versiono la canción para el álbum This Bird Has Flown - A 40th Anniversary Tribute to the Beatles' Rubber Soul. * La canción es tocada minutos antes del cierre del episodio final de la cuarta temporada de Boston Legal, "Actos Patrióticos". * La canción fue reproducida en los minutos finales del último episodio de la serie dramática British Children's, Byker Grove en el 2006. Referencias * http://www.angelfire.com/musicals/the_beatles/canciones/Beatles149.html * http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio2/soldonsong/songlibrary/inmylife.shtml (En Inglés) * http://latinjazzoteca.blogspot.com/2008/01/george-martin-beatles-tribute-in-my.html * http://www.ociototal.com/recopila2/r_musica/mejor_cancion.html * http://www.lacoctelera.com/doctorcd/post/2005/09/30/in-my-life Enlaces externos *[http://thebeatles.opensightband.com/Beatles_Letras/rubber_soul.htm Letras de todas las canciones de Rubber Soul] * [http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=Ym0x3vTw6yc Video de la canción In My Life de The Beatles] Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles